ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie & The Toonland Adventures is an upcoming Canadian-American animated film based on the My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic television series produced by Hasbro Studios. It is written by Meghan McCarthy and directed by Jayson Thiessen. It is followed by Pinkie's Christmas Movie. Plot This story involves Dark Shadow who is planning to sabotage Pinkie Pie's very own fiction novel, "The Funtastic Adventures in Toonland". However, Pinkie's fictional protagonist of her novel named Toppy Hatty, the Toon Wizard who has came to life and traps Dark Shadow and his minions in the book but he made a huge mistake because he led Dark Shadow and his minions to destroy everything within the pages of a fictional novel. Only by stopping Dark Shadow's destructive ways, Pinkie Pie can convince Toppy Hatty to let her enter inside of her book, so she sets out to progress through the chapters of the fictional novel. Characters 'Main Characters' *'Pinkie Pie - '''An Earth pony, one of Twilight Sparkle's friends and the protagonist of the film. She represents the element of laughter. *'Toppy Hatty - Pinkie Pie's main fictional character of "The Funtastic Adventures in Toonland" and the deuteragonist of the film. *'Fooly Dumpty - '''One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Funtastic Adventures in Toonland", Toppy Hatty's former friend, and the tritagonist of the film. *'Cillian Darcy -''' A Loner Teenage Boy who being Betrayed by His Family since he was 5, He was Toopy Hatty's Friend and Adopted Kid, '''Supporting Characters *'Twilight Sparkle - '''An pony that was originally as unicorn but in Season 3 finale she become a winged unicorn (Ailcorn) princess and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of magic. *'Applejack - An Earth pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of honesty. *'Rainbow Dash - '''A Pegasus pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of loyalty. *'Fluttershy - 'A Pegasus pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of kindness. *'Rarity - 'A unicorn pony and one of Pinkie Pie's friends. She represents the element of generosity. *'Spike - 'A purple, green baby dragon and Twilight Sparkle's faithful assistant. *'Princess Celestia - 'An Alicorn pony, Twilight Sparkle's mentor, and the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister, Princess Luna. *'Princess Luna - 'An Alicorn pony and the younger sister of Princess Celestia. *'Princess Cadance - 'An Alicorn pony, the wife of Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law, and the niece of Princess Celestia. *'Shining Armor - 'A unicorn pony, the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, the husband of Princess Cadance, and the older brother of Twilight Sparkle. *'Mayor Mare - 'An Earth pony and the mayor of Ponyville. *'Lady Fluff - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Funtastic Adventures in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Prince Greedy - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Funtastic Adventures in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Bulky - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Funtastic Adventures in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Speed Bolt - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Funtastic Adventures in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Jelly Blue - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Funtastic Adventures in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. *'Spooky Grim - 'One of Pinkie Pie's fictional characters of "The Funtastic Adventures in Toonland" and one of Toppy Hatty's friends. 'Villains *'Dark Shadow - '''Twilight Sparkle and Princess Celestia's arch-nemesis and the main antagonist of the ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic series and the film. *'Snotty The Rat - '''One of Dark Shadow's incompetent henchmen. *'Grundo The Ogre - One of Dark Shadow's incompetent henchmen. *'The Smooze - '''One of Dark Shadow's minions. *'Crunch The Rockdog - 'One of Dark Shadow's minions. *'Squirk - 'One of Dark Shadow's minions. *'Arabus - 'One of Dark Shadow's minions. *'Cillian Darcy -''' The Human Antagonist of First Half of the Film. He's Angry at Toppy Hatty and Fooly for what they did to his Girlfriend. He Reformed in the Second Half. Voice Cast *Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy *Todd Haberkorn as Toppy Hatty *Ian James Corlett as Fooly Dumpty and Bulky *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball as Applejack and Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity and Princess Luna *Cathy Weseluck as Spike and Mayor Mare *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Britt McKillip as Princess Cadance *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor *Maryke Hendrikse as Lady Fluff *TBA as Cillian Darcy *Trevor Devall as Prince Greedy *Samuel Vincent as Speed Bolt *Lee Tockar as Jelly Blue and Spooky Grim *Mark Oliver as Dark Shadow *Brian Drummond as The Smooze *Bill Mondy as Snotty The Rat *Scott McNeil as Crunch The Rockdog, Grundo The Ogre, and Arabus *Michael Kopsa as Squirk Featured Songs *Opening Credits Song: Smile Song - Pinkie Pie *It's Party Time - Pinkie Pie *Welcome to the Toonland - Toppy Hatty, Fooly Dumpty, and Toppy Hatty's friends *My Life - Cillian Darcy (Deleted Scenes) *This is My Friends - Toppy Hatty *Magic Dance - Toppy Hatty and Pinkie Pie *Eviland - Dark Shadow *End Credits Song - Pinkie Pie (Feat Cillian Darcy) Sequels and Spin-offs * Pinkie's Christmas Movie * Blythe and Pinkie Pie and Blythe and Pinkie Pie 2 Trivia * This film will be the first My Little Pony film (since 1986's My Little Pony: The Movie) to be released theatrically. Transcript ''For a full transcript of '''Pinkie Pie & The Toonland Adventures, click here.'' Category:My Little Pony Category:Upcoming Category:Canadian films Category:Feature film Category:Films Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Songs Category:Musicals Category:Movies Category:Bronies Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. films Category:DHX Media Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Family films Category:American films